FAOLON AND DREW
by animalgirl4ever
Summary: hutch comes back to jasper a year later to invite kate humphery and their pups to his new pack in the north.faolan falls madley in love with drew but drew is a alpha faolan is a omega will faolan and drew's love win or will it end with death read on to find out and review! (chapter 11 is the only rated M chapter please read AN for reason) and there is a part two in this story
1. he left

AN:just to let people know this is the sequel to HUTCH OR HUMPHERY you should read that one before this story you will understand better on why he left and on and review!

prov HUTCH

"i can't belive i'm leaving"hutch said in his head

"wait i must tell Winston or he might have them look for me"

"WINSTION"i yelled trying to be respectful

"yes oh hutch come in"

"sir i must tell you something"

"ok go ahead"

"well sir i must leave jasper"

"WHAT WHY WHY!"

"sir calm down i just need to do this"

"BUT BUT"

*sighs*

"hutch if this is what you must do then i will not stop you just promise that you will vist"

"sir you have my word i will visit every year"i said with a smile on my face

"good and good bye hutch"

"wait sire don't if can-du asks where i went don't ask him why i left ok"

"ok"

"thanks sir and good bye".

AN:so sorry this chapter was short but i hope you liked this chapter please review this is the most important story ever and i hope that this time you give ideas what do you think Kate's and hutch's pups should look like. Kate's pups are

FLAME the oldest girl

FLASH the second oldest boy

FOALON the runt girl

hutch's pups are

JET the oldest boy

CHILL the second oldest boy

DREW the runt boy

please tell me what they should look like by hint:their look should be based on their name.


	2. mom!

AN:ok so hutch will meet someone in this chapter

prov HUTCH

"i hope it does not take long to get to the north"hutch said 20 miles away from jasper.

***ok it would take a long time to say everything he does he sleeps and eats for 3 months no it's the 4 month.***

"it's cold.i must be noo.."hutch could not finish when he heard a noise.

"COME OUT NOW"he said growling.

"SHOW YOUR SELF NOW!"he said looking around.

then hutch saw movement in the bush and jumped but missed the thing.

"COME OUT NOW I MIGHT GO EASY ON YOU"

"NOT IN TILL YOU CALM DOWN HUTCH"the voice said

"NEVER NOT IN TILL YOU wait how do you know my name!"

"i know your name because i m your mother" she said walking out the bushes.

"MOM!"hutch said hugging his mom

"hutch it's been so long ever since i left you with the eastern pack i mean"

before she could finish "it's ok mom i know you wanted the best for me"he said hugging her even harder.

"hutch hutch HUTCH I'M DIEING HUTCH!."

"oh i'm so sorry mom." he said letting her go of the death hug

"it's ok" she said breathing hard

"mom why did you leave?" he said as they began walking north.

"i left you so you would not have to fight the war between the northern and southern packs"

"oh the alphas let you do that"

"well yeah since i am the leader"she giggled

"oh cool what about dad"

"well he died in the war when i took you to the east".

"oh"

"well is the war over"

"well yes and no"

"yes and no?

"yeah someone heard the eastern and western pack united by a marriage so poot the southern pack leader said we should do so i said yes"

"ok but you can't do it i don't want a new dad"

"i know poot has a mate and he has a daughter".she said so hutch would get the idea.

his eyes went wide"oh well that's umm cool" he said speeding up

"hutch wait up"she said running up to him

"hutch why do you seem like you did not want to listen or get away from"

"mom it's not that it's just well i really liked this girl Kate the alphas daughter but she likes a omega".

"wait then how do the packs unite"?

"the alphas had two daughters Kate and Lilly. Lilly was the youngest and a omega Kate was the oldest and the alpha".

"ok"?

"Lilly liked a alpha named garth from the western pack and garth liked her".

"ok".

***hutch tells his mother the whole story about what had happen between Kate Humphrey and him***

"so is that why"she said trying not to cry

"yeah and that's why i left jasper"

"well lets hope your fur can get thick fast in a month or two it will start to snow and hard".

"ok. wait where in the north"?

"yeah can't you smell the scents the alphas just did it maybe over a hour ago."

"oh it's really cold i can't smell anything"

"oh well you must get your smell ready because if you are to take my place you must have a good noise."

"ok"he said with a happy smile.

"hutch i hope you know you must go to alpha school"

"why"

"you are a omega right?"

"no!"he said with his eyes on his mom.

"oh i'm sorry "

"it's ok"

"put i will have my best alpha teach you how to see in a snow storm and how to smell in the worst cold".

"ok".

AN:yay hutch saw his mom again and his mom's name will come next chapter! sorry i can't add this in the story it would mess it mom is a white she wolf with a really thick mane and fur her she was large bigger then any wolf hutch had ever is wht his mom looks like! REVIEW!


	3. re training

AN:this chapter is short because i said that hutch had to retrain so i won't make a big deal out of this so it will be short and i really hope that you guys tell me what they should look like.

prov HUTCH

"mom where are we going?"

"we are going to the best of the alphas den he will teach you".

"ok".

"SOREN!"

"yes morag" a large pure white wolf with bright yellow eyes answered

"Soren i would like you to teach my son hutch the ways of the north"morag said looking at her son

"this is him"as he looked down in disbelief

"yes i know he his smaller then most males his age but he was raised in the east he will get bigger"

"ok what does he need to know?"

"hutch tell him"

"well i don't know how to smell very well here,well i'm small,i don't know how to run in deep snow,ect."he said looking up and down

"ok then come will teach you all i know."he said walking down

"ok what is the largest thing you have ever hunted?"

"caribou."

"that's it?"

"yep"

"well son i will tell you now to be the best alpha you can be you will need to hunt bison."

"what is bison?!"

"where did you grow up?"

"the east"

" bison are very large and will fight back a member will come back to save the one bison that we want to kill."

"wow!"he said as if he where a pup again.

"yeah and one kick to the head from the might beast can kill a wolf right away or damage it for good."

" hutch thought if a big wolf like mom and Soren could get hurt by these beast i wonder what will happen to me a tiny wolf."

"but we don't need to work on that yet"he said with a strict face.

"hutch you are a good hunter right?"

"yep i was one of the best alphas there"

"great you will be a great hunter in spring and summer then"

"yes!"

"ok i want you to put one paw in the water since it is not winter just yet the water will not kill you."

"ok" hutch said with scared face

"put your paw in"

"IT BURNS EVEN THOUGH IT'S COLD!"hutch said screaming in pain

"good now hold your paw there for 8 more minutes"

"BUT BUT BU"hutch could not finish before Soren screamed at him.

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR BUT'S IN TWO MONTHS YOU MUST BE READY TO HUNT IN COLD AND SNOW STORMS!he yelled

***8 minutes later***

"ok take your paw out and show me your paw"

hutch showed him his paw his paw cold but when he put his paw on the snow it did not sink as deep as the other paws.

they did this for 24 minutes.

"now that we got that done lets try you running"Soren said running at top speed.

hutch ran after him and past him like he was in jasper.

"WOW HUTCH YOU RE FAST"

"thanks i guess all i needed ws my paws to be in really cold water".

"i guess so"soren said smiling

"ok now scent right?"

"yes"hutch said in disbelief that he was saying that.

"ok stay here i will be right back"

"ok"

when Soren came back he told Soren to find where he had scent marked

"ok"hutch said as he sniffed

***one 1 later***

"i found it!"hutch said with joy like he was a pup

"good where"soren said already knowing where

"this tree"hutch said sniffing it.

"good but lets try again"soren then left and cam back "now go again and we will do this over and over again till you can find it in less then 20 minutes

***for the 18 time hutch finally did it under 10 minutes***

"good but now it's time to go back it's getting dark"

"but it does not feel late"

"yes hutch but in winter time the days grow much shorter than in the warmer times.

***soren then told hutch all about the north and south on the pack***

"wow"huch said

"yeah"

"well i taught you all you need to know"

"really but what about hunting and snow"

"you already know how to hunt and there in no snow storm and trust me you will not hunt bison by yourself unless you want a death wish."

"but i really want to see a bison"

"ok hutch how about this me and some other alphas will go hunting tomorrow and it will be bison i will take you"

"really!"

"yes as long as your mom says yes."

"ok" hutch said as he ran to find his mom.

"mom can i go on the hunt tomorrow"he said not adding all the details

"sure have fun tomorrow"

"i will tell Soren you said yes"

"SOREN"he called as Soren went into his den.

"yes hutch"

"my mom said yes"

"great he"yawned.

"hey where are all the wolves"hutch asked as he looked around

"they are going to sleep"ye yawned again

"why"

"we need lots of rest goodnight"soren said going in his den sleeping.

AN:i did not think that this chapter would be so long but it's better then it being short well now you know hutch's mom's name is morag.


	4. SHIBAAN

AN:this chapter is where hutch learn's his first northern wolf hunting is much harder then eastern pack and some one new joins this story!

prov SOREN

*yawn*

"i have to wake up the pack"

*sighs*

Soren walks to the tallest part of the hill to howl the wake up call and hutch was the first to get up

"Soren lets go hunting"he said as he where only 8 moths old again

"ok"but Soren thought he was 8 months because of his size even the southern pack wolves where bigger then him.

prov HUTCH

"hutch will be coming on the hunt with use boys and girls"they all laughed because thats how he talked to the alphas in training

two young wolves cam up to hutch

"hey" said a young female about hutch's size her fur was a light gray her eyes a dark yellow she looked young but was tall.

"i'm heart"she said with a funny smile.

"and i'm thunder a young male wolf that looked just like heart said a lot he was taller then hutch and heart.

"me and thunder are twins are mom says she named us that because if you sy our names at the same time it goes like this thunder heart" the young female said

"cool i'm hutch"

"hutch how old are you" thunder said looking at him

"well i'm a year old"

the two wolves laughed about to fall

"wait really" heart asked confused

"yeah how old are you two?"

"where eight months old"thunder said

"where are you from"

"well i'm from here but my mom took me to the east and i was raised there"

"oh that's why you are so small"

"yeah"

"well don't worrie we will help you get bigger"

"really?"

"yep all you need is meat"thunder said laughing to himself

soren yelled "KEEP UP I SEE THE HERD"

"come on"heart lead the two boys up front with Soren

"ok guys don't get hurt"soren said to hutch and the two twins

he told the twins to spoke the herd and confuse them with them being so alike.

"hutch with your speed bite the one the pups are confusing then do it again ok"

"got it"

hutch then did what he was told he bite and bite till the bigger alphas brought the beast down and killed it.

the team howled

"good work team"soren said

"good work hutch" heart said

the adult alphas brought the kill father in the territory so the omegas can get a meal with out going to far

*mean while*

"WELL MORAG WHERE IS YOUR SON"poot growled

"hes on a hunt give him time"

"fine i will have shibaan enter so she can she what she likes about your son"

"fine bring her i will point him out to her but i warn you he is some what small he was raised in the east"

"then how will he live though your winter"poot said mad

"he will get big"morag growled.

"fine"

"here she is"poot said

"well ok come"

"sweet heart follow her"

"ok dad" she said in a sweet voice

*mean while*

"hutch you should eat more"thunder said

"no one is here i won't tell"thunder said now away from his twin

"but i'm stuffed"hutch said

"ok come"

"what?

"COME"thunder screamed

"ok ok"

***hour later hutch was a little bigger then before***

"there now if you do that every day you will be a lot bigger"thunder said

"cool"

"ok i got to go hutch my mom is taking me a heart around the territory peace"thunder said walking off.

"hmm"

hutch sat there think about Kate and what she said till he saw her a black wolf with smooth like fur so black with a white tail tip,muzzle,and paw she had pointe ears she had one white eye and one red eye she was walking to hutch.

"hi i'm shibaan"she said with a cute voice like Lilly would when she meet someone knew.

"hi i'm hutch" i managed to say

she giggled.

AN:there you have it that is shibaan please review when 12:00 comes no one can say what the pups look like sorry


	5. shibaan and hutch

AN:this chapter might go by fast i really don't know. but it's winter and hutch grew much bigger because of thunder and he got darker and his fur thicker but he is still small compared to the wolves his age and he spends all the time he has with shibaan in the north and south.^.*

prov SHIBAAN

"DAD!"shibaan screamed

"YES SWEET HEART"poot yelled back

"ME AND HUTCH ARE HERE"

"OK"

"why do you nd your dad always yell to each other"hutch said looking at her with a look of love

"well down here we don't like to move to much you know it's hot"

"yeah"

"hey shibaan can i ask you something?"

"sure hutch ask away"she said like she was a pup

"why are you so different from the other wolves?"

"well because my mom was not a wolf"she said looking in to hs eyes not a shamed

hutch's eyes went wide with shock

"then what was your mom if she was not a wolf"

"she was well a dog"

"whats a dog?"

"it's a animal that humans have as pets"

"well what do you mean where do they come from"

"dogs are like tamed wolves but they are very weird some are the size of bunnies other are bigger then us."

"WOW! how do you know all this?"hutch said like he was in alpha school again

"well because before i came here to live with my dad i lived with my mom for 1 year before what she called owners took her here for their trip".

"oh wow i learn so many things when i'm around you"hutch said making shibaan blush

"what is the east like"shibaan said smiling at hutch

"the east and west are now at peace"

"yeah i know because two alphas ?"

" married part is right but it was a omega and alpha who got married"

shibaan just stared at hutch till she tripped over a rock and fell

"shibaan are you ok"hutch said helping her up

"yeah sorry i blacked could a alpha and omega be together that's against pack law"

"well not in the east and west there where two marriages like that"

"WHAT TWO!"

"yeah"

"wow in the north and south if you where to do that you could be kidded out of the pack bt only the omega would stay"

"but why only the omega stay?"

"because the omega did not have to make choices like a 's just status"

"well ok"

***one month was much much bigger the and shibaan are now married and have 3 wonderful pups**

AN:wow! crazy hutch and shibaan YAY! and now you know shibaan's big secret that her mom was a dog. review! and sorry about the other chpters when i say he's from the east i meant west i got confused sorry


	6. bck to jasper

AN:well i only got one review to what the pups should look like thanks guest but it was for Kate's pups so.. yeah read on.

prov HUTCH

"what should we name them".hutch said kissing shibaan on the head then looking at his pups

"i think there names should be jet,chill,and drew."shibann said licking her three tiny new born pups

*** 7 months pups run around because it's spring and hutch must visit Winston and the pack***

"DAD WHY CAN'T WE COME"jet the biggest pup of them all said he was a light gray with a black mane he was fast and strong with red eyes

"jet he is not going to let you go face it"drew the smallest of them all but bravest he was all black but with white paws and a white tail tip with white eyes

"Drews right jet that's just to much walking."chill said he was all white with blue eyes he was bigger then drew but smaller then jet and he was the lazy one out of the three

"SHUT UP I AM ASKING DAD SOMETHING"jet screamed

"jet you can not come you are to young"hutch sighed

"BUT DAD!"

"NO BUTS NOW GO MAKE TO YOUR MOTHER"hutch yelled

"fine"jet said walking with his two brothers back to their den

***it took hutch 8 days to get back to his old pack***

out of no where hutch is pinned by a small wolf.

"who are you said the small wolf"

"i'm hutch"hutch said as he pushed the other wolf off

"HUTCH?HUTCH YOUR BACK!"the small wolf said

"CAN-DU!am i glad to see you"hutch said standing up

"wow hutch you look bigger then before"

"yeah it turns out my real mom was from the north so i was meant to be big."hutch and can-du laughed

"come Winston wants to see you"

"ok"

as they walked through all the wolves stared at the very large wolf

"Winston sir guess who came back" can-du said walking in the den

"HUTCH!"winston said with joy

"wow you got big"he laughed

"yeah"

"i will leave you two a lone"can-du said walking out the den

"so hutch did you find a new pack"

"yes it's in the north"

"oh so your the one who joined the north and south packs together"

"yep"

"whats the girl's name?"

"shibaan"

"that's a nice name"

"yeah but shes different"

"yeah all girls are different"

"no i mean she not all wolf"

Winston gave him a blank stare

"ok her mom was a dog"

"a dog?"

"it"s hard to explain"

"ok"

"well hutch go see your friends"

"bye sir"

"bye"

all day long hutch hanged with everyone but Kate and Humphrey

hutch walked down to the river to go back home till kate and 3 tiny things came down

prov KATE

"ok come pups i want to take you down to the east side to"Kate could not finish when flame dark grey fur pup with eyes like fire came said

"mom who is that large wolf"flame said

"i don't know you three stay i will find out" Kate said growling to her self

"i wonder if mom knows him"foalan a little pup who was grey with amber eyes said

"if not she better beat him up"flash the only boy that looks like Kate but with blue eyes like Humphrey said

"WHO ARE YOU"Kate growled

"i'm hutch"hutch said turning around

"HUTCH!"kate said hugging him

"hutch you are huge"she said looking up and down at him

"yeah well that's what happens when you live in the north"

"you live in the north"

"yeah"

"are you a alpha or a omega"

"i'm the leader"

"oh good for your the one who joined the packs right"

"yep"

"whats the girl's name?"

"shibaan"

"wow"

"who are they"hutch pointed to the three tiny things in the back round

"those are my pups"Kate told them to come down with here paw

"guys she wants us to meet that guy"flash said

"well we can't just stay here"drew said

"ok then we go"flame said leading the way

"hello mister"all the pups said at the same time

"hello"

"i'm flame the oldest"

"i'm flash the second oldest"

"i'm faolan the last"

"well i'm hutch"

"you are the biggest wolf i have ever seen"flame said while walking around hutch

"well i live in the north"hutch said looking at flame

"why did you move north?"kate asked

"well i thought i could check it out then my mom and thats how i got north"

"oh wow"

"hutch what are your pups names?"asked flash

"well the oldest is jet,the second oldest is chill,and the last is drew"

"are they all boys?" asked flame

"yes"

"can mom we meet them please please"

"it's up to hutch"kate sid looking at hutch

"sure"

"mom i want to go north and meet them"flash said

"umm sure but ask your father"

"ok"flash said running very fast the den and the other followed.

"kate if Humphrey says yes do you think he will go?"

"yeah why?"

"well the north and south are not like the east and west"

"what do you mean?"

"well they don't like having omegas with alphas"

"why!?"

"they say it makes the pups weaker but since you are from the east they might leave it a lone."

"ok good"

"MOM DAD SAID YES!"faolan screamed

"is he coming?"

"yes he's coming now"

" how long will this be it should not be long"

"kate why are we going north"humphery said seeing the very large wolf

"wow who is this"

"hutch"

"oh"

***for 8 days they made there way north when they got there they where greated by 3 pups***

** "**k mom"drew said leading the other pups to the play ground

AN:wow this was my longest chapter ever but now you know what the pups look like REVIEW!.


	7. play time!

AN:this chpter is about the pups and only the pups playing and junk so it might be short i don't know

prov pups

"ok so how brave are you girls and boys"jet said walking proud

"i'm pretty brave"flame said looking at jet trying to flirt

"i'm brave" flash said trying to be like the three north boys

"i geuss i'm brave"faolan said with her head down

"good cause we are about to do some cool pup stuff that might make you up chuck"chill said looking down at the three smaller pups

"how old are you jet"flame said trying to get close to him

"well i'm 7 months old"he said trying to get away from her

chill laughed and flame gave him a evil look

"hey drew is are your bothers carzy"faolan asked with her tail between her legs

"well yeah sometimes"drew said looking down at the tiny female

"what are we doing"she asked scared

"well we.."he did not get to finsh when jet started to explain

"this must have team work and since you three are smaller you can paick one of us to be on your team and then i well explain"jet said

"i want jet"flame said

"i want...chill"flash said as fast as he is

"i guess i will have drew"faolan said with dear as the large pup came next to her

"ok now you and your team mate have to get over this clif with these vines BUT (jet screamed) one team mate has to hold the vine then..."jet was about to finsih

till chill finished for him"then the one on top must jump safley and the person on the bottem must make sure that they don't get hurt"chill said with a grin

"yes chill thank you"jet said about to blow his top

"now pick who you want to go down the vine and who will catch"drew said

"ok i think you go down the vine"drew said looking right in to faolans amber eyes

"really!"faolan said looking right in to drew's white eyes

"yes"

"but i won't chatch you and you might get hurt"faolan said looking over the edge

"faolan don't worrie jet and chill never chatch me and i mastered how to land with out getting hurt trust me"the large pup said putting his paw on her shoulder

"ok"she said looking into his white eyes

"IS EVERYONE READY TO START REMEMBER IN ORDER TO WIN YOU MUST BE THE FIRST TEAM DOWN AND NO ONE ON YOUR TEAM SOULD GET HURT"jet screamed. GO!"jet screamed

jet,chill,and faolan all raced down the vines there team mates where going down the vines

flame and flash could not hold the vine under the two pups wheight and droped them they landed on their feet

drew told faolan to jump when she was close to the ground and she did

flame and flash where scared to jump and it did not help that their team mates where yelling at them

drew jumped down landing on all four of his paws

he then walked over to his older and bigger brothers

"well it looks like we have one big bros"he said with his head up high

faolon noticed that drew said we and blushed on the inside

"ok ok drew clam down our team is not even down lets go jet yelled"

"here goes nothing"flame said jumping down of the clif

"aren't you going to catch her"faolan screamed at jet

"nope"jet said looking at flame fall

drew jumps in the way and catches flame

"JET!WHY DID YOU NOT SAVE ME"flame yelled at jet while geting out of drew's paws

"ok flash jump i will catch up"drew said looking at flash falling

"I'M GOING TO DIE"he said even though drew caught him

"i'm you JAKE A i could have died. thanks man flash said to drew

"me and jet never had to catch anyone i don't catch jack or drew"chill said

"i don't catch chill or drew"jet said with a smile

"i try not to catch my jerk brothers"drew said walking way

***the pups played together for 2 hours in this this time each one made a bond with one another jet and flame are really like each other,flash and chill are becoming really good friends,drew and faolan are really liking each other and sometimes dirft off together.**

AN:so drew and faolan are really getting close what will happen next hehe


	8. faolon has a new emeny

AN:this chapter faolan really likes drew but drew is a cool guy and every girl likes a cool on to find out what i mean :D and review at the end!oh and sorry about this but i change how i right in each chapter and i really don't want to go back and fix all those chapters so yeah.

prov faolan

*sighs*

"i wonder if drew likes me he spends almost all is time with me" i said in my head looking up at him

"i wonder if he knows that i'm a omega i know hes not a omega he's big strong and brave i said tell him i'm a omega or wait what if he might not like omegas like mom i won't tell him"she said in her head then out loud

"you should not tell who"drew said looking down at the tiny pup

"oh i should not tell my dad that i really love this place better then the east"i said nervously hoping he would by that

he laughed"well then you never spent a winter"he said smiling at her

"yeah"

"hey faolan want to check something out"he said with a grin

"omg he wants to show me something maybe he does like me i sure hope so"i said in my own thoughts

"umm earth to faolan are you there"he said taping me

"or sorry sure lets go"

"great come"he said leading the way

drew lead faolon through long grass and through thick bushes to he lead me to a beautiful water fall

"WOW!DREW THIS IS amazing"i said with wide eyes

"yeah my mom would take me here when ever i was about to blow my top"

"what about when winter comes i hear that it freezes everything"

"yeah but it's still a nice site i mean the water freezes in a weird way it's not straight it's really weird"he said looking into my eyes

i looked right back into his eyes

"well umm come on i want you to meet my friends"he said walking away

prov everyone

"ok these are my friends"i said pointing to two boys and one girl

"this is faolon"

"hello"faolon said with her head low

"i'm blaze"a wolf a month younger then drew with pure white fur and light gold eyes said with a smirk

"i'm hothead blaze's younger brother"a wolf a month younger then blaze with light red fur and dark brown eyes said

"i'm Sasha i'm blaze's and hothead's older sister"a wolf the same age as drew with a mix of white and black fur with pretty blue eyes said looking at faolon the drew

"nice to meet you all"she said with fear looking at the much bigger wolves

"where you from short thing"blaze said with his coolness

"i'm from the west"

"wow you sure are far from your home"sasha said walking around the tiny pup

"guys be nice shes my dad's friends kid"drew said with a bit of growl in his voice

"so your a only child lucky"hothead said with the hint of jealousy in his voice

"no my older siblings are hanging with drew's brothers"faolan said still seeming scared

"oh what are their names"sasha said with a caring voice

"flash and flame"she said

"wow the three f's"claze said

"ok how about we take a trip down the water fall"hothead said grinning

"sure" drew said leading the way

"wow the water is cool"faolon said letting the water through her fur

"yeah"drew said looking at faolon

"well then this will be really cold"blaze said jumping over faolan and over the water fall

"OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO DIE"faolan said watching the other wolves laugh

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING HE MIGHT BE DEAD"she said blowing her top

"calm down he won't die we do this all the time if you know how to swim through rushing water you will leave but if you don't then sucks to be you"balze said laughing then jumping down the water fall

"yep" Sasha said doing the same thing as her younger brothers

"drew i can't swim through rushing water"she said scared

"no worries i will jump with you"he said looking right in her eyes and walking next to her

"ok"she said with a smile

"ONE, TWO" before he got to three he pulled them down the water fall

"aaaaaahhhhhh"faolan screamed watching drew laughing

when they hit the water drew swam through with ease but lost faolan

"wow what a rush right faolon"drew said watching his three freinds shaking their fur off of water

"FAOLAN!"drew screamed

"DREW... HELP...AAHHH...HELP...DREW!"he heard from the water and jumped in again

"FAOLAN!"

"OVER...HERE...DREW!"

"I'M COMING"he said swimming as fast as he could

he grabbed faolan by her neck and held her over the water to keep her from drowning in his teeth

"FAOLAN ARE YOU OK!"drew said when he got to land and dropped her

"wow i never knew she could get smaller"blaze said

faolan realized the water made her even smaller and started to cry and run away

drew growled and pined blaze

"dude get off!"blaze yelled

drew growled and run off to find faolan

prov faolan

"FAOLAN"drew said yelling

*crying*

"i can't belive they said that in front of drew to"she said to herself

"there you are"drew said walking towards me

i turned my head so he could not see my tears

"drew just go you don't need to hang around a omega like me"

that stopped drew dead in his tracks

"wait your omega"he said like he was about to cry

"yeah why? " i said wiping away my tears

"well...it's...just...that...umm...well..."

"drew whats wrong"i said sitting next to him

*sighs*

"nevermind"he said moving away from me

"so it seems that drew has a crush for that omega"sasha said turning to her brothers

"yeah but we can't kick him out he never said he liked her,she's not even in the pack,and he's a pup"hothead said

"no worries he won't like her for long"sasha said grinning her brothers already knowing that she always liked drew other than being a friend

AN:well now you know drew has someone who likes him other than faolan and what will Sasha do


	9. time to go home

AN:this chapter has betrayal and in and a lot of no read on and review

prov Sasha

"i walked around for hours think how how was going to make drew love her and not that runt"she said in her head

finally she saw him alone and with out the faolan

"hey drew"i said in a flirting voice

"oh hey sasha"he said growling under his breath

"are you still mad"stoping him

"yes you and your brothers hurt my friends feelings"he said giving me the evil eyes

"which i thought was very cute"i said in my head

"so you have a thing for a omega"i said trying to make him mad

"WHAT..NO..WHAT!HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW IT'S AGINAST BACK LAW"

"i know but you like her"

"no..wait how did you know she was a omega"he said standing at full height

"well i have my ways"i said smirking

he growled

he pinned me down and growled"your lucky i don't kill you right now right have no right to barge in my life or love life.

"i knew this was the moment he was over me not knowing that i like this was the time right now"i said in my head and did it

"I KISSED HIM"i screamed in my head

"i could not let him go i don't know why it might have been because i always loved him but i don't know why even though he fought back.

"right out of the corner of my eye i saw her that runt who wanted to steal my man FROM ME!"i screamed in my head

"i did not let him go not even for a second i saw the runt cry watching her love on top of me and kissing her run away in pain then i let him go"

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!

"i though you liked me"i said as he got off me

"NO NEVER. I SHOULD RIP YOU A PART"he said walking towards me

"now drew you would never do that to your best friend"i said backing up

"YOUR RIGHT BUT MY I DON'T SEE A BEST FRIEND"he said as he growled out loud and kept moving towards me his claws out and his teeth showing the ultimate sign of anger

"drew calm down" i said till i hit a tree and was trapped to face my fait but he did not stop till he found the runts scent over by the bushes and he ran towards it

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME DIDN'T YOU"he said standing over me

"no"i said lying through my teeth but no use he knew i knew she was there and he though me and i landed hard on the ground and he pinned me but this time i would not dare kiss him again

"YOU ARE LUCKY SASHA IF I DID NOT HAVE TO FIND HER YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW"he said growing his claws near my neck he ran off leaving me

anger filled up inside not just my love for drew but anger this rage building i knew who i wanted to hurt not him but her the runt she knew this anger would haunt her for the rest of her life to the runt was gone for food

prov faolan

*crying*

"I CAN'T BELEAVE HE WOULD DO THAT TO ME"i said crying and screaming

"I LOVED HIM I LOVED HIM BUT NOW NO I HATE HIM"i said crying even harder

"please don't hate me i love you to"drew said walking over to faolan

"YOU YOU LILTTE...LILTTE...UGH.. JERK I TRUSTED YOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT NO YOU ARE JUST LIKE ANY ALPHA ALWAYS THE ALPHA NEVER A OMEGA MABYE YOU ARE NOT AS NICE AS I THOUGHT MABYE YOUR EYES ARE WHITE FOR A REASON YOU HAVE NO SOUL"i screamed at him watching tears go down his white eyes

"FAOLAN"he screamed

"i always loved you from the first time i looked into your eyes but it's not my fault it was Sasha she kissed me"before he could finish faolan screamed

"OH YEAH THEN WHY WHERE YOU ON TOP OF HER THAT WAS HER FAULT TO RIGHT!"

"YES!"

"WOW DREW THATS REAL LOW.I COULD BELEAVE THAT SHE KISSED YOU BUT UGH MABYE MY DAD WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A JERK JUST LIKE ALL OTHER NORTHEN WOLVES"i yelled running away with tears in my eyes not looking back to see if he was crying.

***sorry i did not say this in the AN but if you play the song what hurts the most right by cascada it would really you know match the sad mood***

"mom dad i really want to go home" i said hiding my face and tears from them

"but sweet heart i thought you loved it here"humphery said

"well i don't anymore"i said showing my face and tears to them

"WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK DID ONE OF THOSES BOYS HURT YOU"kate yelled

"i don't want to talk about it here i just want to go home"

"first thing in the morning sweet heart"humphery said

***next morning they told hutch and shibaan that they where leaving and left right away***

"are you ready to talk about it sweet heart"humphery said with a sweet voice

"i only want to talk to mom"

"ok i will go do something"he said walking out then den

"mom i really liked him but last night i found him kissing one of his friends"i started to cry again

"it's ok faolan he was not meant for you"kate said hugging her daughter

prov drew

"dad have you seen faolan"i asked fighting the pain

"yeah they just left why?"

"well"i sat ready to tell him the whole story

"drew listen even if that did not happen you could never be with her"

"why her dad is a omega and her mom is a alpha"

"i know i was there when she picked him over me"

"WHAT!"

*sigh*

***hutch then tells him the whole story***

" why can't i get with her?"i asked in anger

"because the laws up here are different from down there.a alpha can't get with a omega because it would mess up the gene pool and make the pup alphas weaker put down there the prey it self is weak so it would not matter as much"he said knowing how much it hurt his youngest son

"wait why don't i live down there"

"you are not built to leave down there you would need to catch 3 carrbuie a day just to keep you alive you must live up north"

"but dad i love her"

"DREW YOU CAN NOT MARRIE HER"he screamed

i walked out the den not saying a word after that.

*sigh*

"what have i done"hutch said out loud

AN:THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER YAY! 1,234 word in a hour yay for me! ok anyway well there you have it it seems that drew and faolan will never be together the pack law has one or has NEXT TIME AND REVIEW! NOW!


	10. life must go on

AN:ok so the pups are now a year old flame and flash still visit their friends up north during spring and jet wants to get married in the south but how will this mess with drew and faolan and will Sasha ever get her life time anger out. read on to find out! and review

prov drew

*sighs*

"i will never forget you faolan no matter what"drew said as his older brother jet walked up to him

"man i know we where never close like me and chill but i want you to know i think you should go for her no matter what dad what if you must catch a lot of meat a day if you really love her then you will be full on that."jet said sounding like he really cared

"wow jet i always thought you where full of hot air but you really do have a brain"they both laughed

"dude just go to her"

"i can't i might not be let in the west"

"well then you can see her at my wedding"

"WHAT! YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO WHO"drew said with shock

"flame she is my soul mate"jet said smiling

"when!"

"next week"

"yes!"drew said very happy and hugged hs oldest brother

"listen i still have a tough image to keep so yeah"

"sorry and thanks jet"

"no prob and don't tell anyone i helped know image"jet said

"no duh i'm the smart one of the group you know that"they laughed

***one week later***

prov faolan

"are you ready for your big day"

"yep i can't wait"flame said to her only sister

"you know you don't have to come you really don't want to see him"

"flame it's not about me it's about you"faolan said hugging her older sister

"i know but nevermind"

"don't worrie about me"

"well it's time to go are you ready"

"yep"

***almost at the south***

"faolan are you ready?"flame said looking down at her

"ready for what?"

"you know seeing drew again"

"well umm it's not my day it's jet's and your's"

"well ok. i think you should forgive him though"

"why!?"

"because you did not see him he was a mess he lost all of his best friends he was a wreck"

"flame you where not there he was on top of her kissing her"i said fighting the tears

prov drew

"i wonder if faolon is still love me on the inside" i said walking back and fourth

"or does she still hate me"

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD"i said clawing the tree'

"take a chill pill bro"chill said sitting next to drew

"oh hey chill"i said with a frown

"it's faolan right"

"yeah"

"dude she still loves you but she can't show it she is just really don't worrie dude she will come around soon"he said

***when they finally got there jet and flame became mates and all the packs became one***

"hey jet have you seen faolan"

"yeah flame and faolan just went to the forest to talk"jet said walking away to join his friends

"thanks man!"

"FAOLAN FAOLAN!"i screamed seeing flame walk towards me

"drew if you hurt my baby sister i will hurt you so bad you will wish you where dead"pointing over the bushes

"thanks"i said looking though the bushes seeing faolan looking up at the stars

"ok just tell her you love her"i said walking up next to her with out her knowing

"hey faolan i really want to tell you something"i said as i sat next to her

"GET AWAY FROM ME I NEVER WANT TOO SEE YOU AGAIN"she yelled at me running away deeper in the forest

"WAIT FAOLAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS IN THERE"i yelled going after her and pinned her down

"GET OFF YOU JERK"

"NOT TILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTIEN"

"fine but make it fast" she trying not to look in my eyes

"faolan i will always love you no matter what.i want you to know that kiss with Sasha was not my idea"he could not finish before faolan yelled at him again

"SO I GEUS...she could not finish when drew kissed her and held her

AN:man am i a mean author or what i stopped just when it got good man and there was no Sasha ha! i'm really mean but oh well the next chapter will be the only part of the story i would rate M only because of the violence in it so yeah REVIEW!


	11. satan has come from hell to the north

AN:sorry about the name but it matches the chapter if you skip this chapter which you really shouldn't it would be hard to understand the next one so and this chapter is rated M for langue and violence but mostly violence.(sorry there is nothing here yet i just wanted you guys to know why this chapter is named this way

***a while after drew kissed faolan they remade their love each other and it only grew stronger they talked for hours till they heard screams the next day***

prov Sasha

"my plan is almost done"i said with a evil grin

"CEECEE"i yelled

"yes sasha"a young all black wolf with bright yellow dead like eyes said

"good is everyone in place i want her dead by tonight"

"yes Sasha"she said in a deep voice

"hey Sasha whats with the new girl she seems cold on the inside"her borther hothead asked

"well hothead shes from the mountains of RUSSIA her whole pack killed by other wolves she was then moved here to jasper with only her brother which who was killed right in front of her she then went pack less and feels no pain killing non stop she wants everyone to feel her pain so i let her join she is good help"she said watching ceecee doing her job well

"wow tough life but she will for sure kill that mut"he said laughing

"yes and did you ever find blaze"she asked but not realey caring about her brother

"no"

"good his soft heart will not help us"

"i know"

"i want you and ceecee to find him then kill him but i want the whole pack to hear his screams understand"

"yes" hothead said going to ceecee and they walked off to find blaze

"good that mut what know what hit her"

prov hothead

"look i smell his scent he is not to far from here"she sad with a very deep voice

"ok great"i said

"who is that wolf"she said pointing to a white moving thing

"that's him if you go right up to him he will bolt and he is fast"

"let me handle this"she said walking up to blaze

"hello"she said in a sweet voice since i could hear her

"aaaww oh hello"blaze said shaking

"what wrong"

"umm nothing i need to make my up to the south"

"ok well can i come with you"

"sure" he said still shaking with fear

they made there way up only 18 yards away when ceecee did the most weirdest thing she kissed him out of the blue

"what is she doing!?"i said in my head shocked till i looked closer

she was hiding the blood shot scream as she broke his legs one by one

then she stopped

"hothead he can not escape now"she said in her deep voice

"aah good"i jumped out the bushes

"HOTHEAD GOOD COME AND HELP ME"

"sorry big bro i'm not here to help you"i said biting his neck and throwing him to the tree

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP P SSSSSSSOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEE OOONNNNEEEE"blaze screamed

"the two bite and like crazy non stop"

prov faolan

"did you hear that"i said

"yeah it sounds like blaze come on"he said running

when we got there we saw a black wolf and a a red wolf

"DREW IT'S BLAZE AND HOT HEAD"i screamed turning away

"fuck it's drew and the mut"hothead said with blood all over his mouth

"finish the job i will handle this drew and mut"ceecee said growling

"DREW I'M SCARED"

"no worries just go get jet and chill. NOW!"he said takeing down the all black wolf

"CHILL JET!i screamed

"what"they both said with flash and flame but their side

"it's drew and blaze there in trouble"

the four wolves followed them to find blaze dead and drew fighting to wolves

"DREW!"blaze and chill went after them

the whole pack came and went to help

"ceecee lets get the fuck out of here"hothead said running and not far behind ceecee following

"MY BOYS!"shibaan said running to her three hurt sons

"BOYS ARE YOU OK!"she screamed

"mom blaze is dead"drew said

"BLAZE!"a she wolf screamed

"mom clam donw"blaze sad weakly

"drew who did this to you!"

"hothead and a wolf named ceecee"drew said

"i will kill him"shibaan growled

"blaze what do you know"hutch said helping him up

"well Sasha wants to kill faolan"

"NO ONE WILL HURT MY BABY GIRL"Kate said sounding like her mother eve

"kate calm blaze tell us the whole story"hutch said in a sweet and caring voice

***blaze then told the whole story and plan***

"mom i'm scared"i said with my tail in between my legs

"it's ok just need get the boys back to the den"shibaan said as she helped up the boys walking to the healing den

prov Sasha

"well is he dead"i said walking up to the two hurt wolves

"no his back came running in to save him"ceecee said with anger

"WHAT!"

"yeah drew and faolan fought us then that runt got the whole pack to help them"hothead said with his head down in fear

"FAOLAN THAT UGH I WANT HER DEAD TONIGHT!"i yelled

"RALLY UP THE PACK"i said walking away with my eyes looking black as night

prov drew

"hey blaze are you ok"i said walking up to him

"no my legs are broken and i almost lost all my blood"he said with his fur covered in blood

i was speech less

"drew i know i'm useless now that my legs are broken"he said as he took very deep breaths

"dude you are not useless"i said watching his eyes go dim

"drew i want you to know this Sasha wants you more then she wants to kill she will stop at nothing till she has you"he said before he died

"BLAZE!BLAZE!NO DON'T GO!BLAZE!"i started to cry of the loss of my best friend

"drew"faolan said walking in the den

"yeah"i said walking up to her

"i don't want you to get hurt i will just go give my self up"

"NO!i just lost a friend i don't want to loose you"i said hugging her

"then what will we do?"

"faolan my love for you is to strong to let you told me that she wants me then she wants you died"

"NO!DREW NO!"

"yes i will give my self up for you and the pack"i said walking away

"DREW NO!we won't have to do that we will think of something"she said kissing me

prov Sasha

"CEECEE is everyone ready"

"yes we are ready to move out"she said as cold as the winters up in the north

"good good"

"HEEP!"

"yes"a small but very fast light brown female said with beautiful red eyes said

"be ready you will be the bait"

"yes"she said in a sweet voice

***later that night***

"STAY ON HIGH ALERT"hutch barked

"EVERYONE STAY UP NORTH NO ONE TO THE SOUTH"shibaan barked

"come we move out"sasha said leading hothead,ceecee,and heep towards the den

"drew will we be safe"faolan said curled in a ball next to drew

"i really don't know"he said looking at the full moon

sasha and the group made it just in time faolan and drew where asleep next to each other

heep then covered faolan's mouth nd nose so she would pass out and she did they then took her away with out anyone knowing

prov Sasha

"what do we do with her"hothead said checking faolan out

"well we can't kill her drew might kill him self and i don't want that"i said with a grin

"well why don't we torture her"ceecee said like she didn't know what she said

"i agree"heep said

"ok then"they all said biting her till they fell asleep

prov drew

*yawn*

"faolan see nothing happened"

"FAOLAN!FFFFAAAOOOOLLLLLAAAAAANNNNNN !i screamed waking up the whole pack and set out to find her

prov sasha

"huh where am i"

"your in my part of territory mut!"

"please leave my alone sasha"faolan said starting to cry

"don't worrie mut we won't hurt you for long"i said with a grin

"IF YOU PUT ONE PAW ON HER I WILL RIPE YOU ARE PART YOU LITTLE BITCHES"drew said growling

ceecee growled ready to kill him

"calm down ceecee we want him here"i said as ceecee calmed down

"what!"

"drew help"faolan yelped

"SHUT UP MUT"heep growled

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU PEICICE OF SHIT"drew yelled at heep making her put her tail in between her legs

"drew clam down we won't kill her"i said walking up to him

"then why do you want her"he growled

"i want you that's why we have her"

"drew duke!"a voice from behind him said

"dad!watch out!"drew said but it was to late

ceecee clawed hutch's throat while in the air

"DAD!"drew said as he ran to his side

"drew...i...want...you...to...know...that...i love...you,your bothers,and your mother"hutch said bleeding

"dad i love you to"drew said crying

"i love you t"hutch could not finish when he died

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT"drew said screaming and going for ceecee

before he could hurt her ceecee grabbed faolan and put her claws to her throat

"drew ceecee is my second in command she knows best"

"LET HER GO"drew screamed

"not till the boss says yes"she sad in deep cold voice

"SASHA TELL HER TO LET HER GO NOW!"

"sorry drew no not till me and you are mates"i said with a smirk

"DREW HELP!"faolan screamed

*sighs*

"i'm sorry faolan but i love you to much to let you i will marrie you but you have to make sure you leave her alone"he growled

"DREW NO!"she said as ceecee let her go

"i'm sorry faolan"drew said as he,sasha,and her pack walked away

AN:ok so like i said this chapter is rated M that's this chapter and i want to thank my friend in real life for letting me use her username stay tuned for the next chapter!and review!


	12. what now?

AN:this chapter will not be rated M yay and ceecee and hothead have a pup and more charters yay!

prov faolan

*crying*

"faolan whats wrong"humpery asked

"dad drew left"i said crying

"what do you mean he left?"

"he left with Sasha to save me the went on that train and hutch died"

"WHAT HOW DID HE DIE"

"he was killed by a wolf named ceecee"

"wow maybe these wolves are tougher then we thought"

"yeah"i said wiping my eyes

"well at least he put his life up for you and i think that's true love"

"thanks dad"i said smiling and putting my head on his shoulder

prov drew

"Sasha where are we going"i said with a hint of growling in my voice

"where going some where far from here"she said with a grin

***the train led to Yellow Stone***

"Where are we"i asked looking around

"we are in yellow stone"a very young male with bage color fur and bright yellow eyes

"that's digger Heep's younger brother"

"ok but why are we here"

"because we are far away from that girl"

"yeah i know but why here why not Idaho?"

"because that's in canda and we are ...digger where are we"

"we are in 's in the usa"he said with a i'm really smart face

"yes what he said"

***they finally found the perfect spot where they could claim their territory even though another pack owned it.a fight broke out and Sasha's pack won***

"Sasha we have a pup"hothead said with a small pup in his mouth

"well it's looks to be 5 months we will keep it"Sasha said looking at tiny pup

"it who calls a pup it! and she wants to take of this pup"i said in my head

prov faolan

"i wonder whats happening i wonder if drews ok"i keep saying in my head till i went to sleep

"DREW NOO DON'T GO"

"sorry faolan but i love you to much"

"NNNNOOOOOOO!"*sob*

"FAOLAN WAKE UP"a voice screamed

" it's just you flash"

"yeah i heard you scream in your sleep so i woke up"he said looking right in to my eyes

"i was having a nightmare that's all"

"about what"

"i never knew he cared so much"i said in my head as i blushed a little

"it was about drew leaving over and over again"

"oh well are you ok"

"yeah.i just feel bad for jet,chill,and shibaan"

"why?"

"because their dad died and their brother was just taken away"

"oh well shibaan does not know that hutch is dead"

"ok i will tell her bye flash"

"bye"

"shibaan can i tell you something"

"sure what is it"

"well umm hutch hes"before i could finish she started to talk

"faolan i know he is dead that's why he has not come back"

"oh well i'm so sorry"

"it's not your fault"

"well don't worrie i will find drew if it's the last thing i do"

"no faolan i don't want you to get hurt"

"shibaan i want to do this it's pay back time"

"well if you want i want to give you the best of luck"she said as she hugged me

"thank you"i hugged her back

***three months had passed while faolan her siblings and jet,chill looked for scents or anything they could find while drew tried to raise the pup good while sasha raised it evil***

"Sasha you can't raise her like you"

"sure i can shes our pup know i can raise her i want"she said looking at me

"shes not our pup you stole her and told her we where her step parents"

" if you want to toss this pup on the cold ice go a head"she said pointing to the den that we share with Lasky

"no!"

"right then let me raise her the way i want"she said walking in the den then sleeping near Lasky

"how can Lasky think that me or Sasha be her parents"i said out loud

"because you raised me when my parents left"a light gray with white fur tips with light white eyes like drew's said

"oh Lasky i thought you where a sleep"

"yeah i ws but i woke up .you know not every one can sleep all day like uncle hothead"she laughed

"dad when will i get to see that place you talk about in your sleep"

"what!what place"

"you know the place i guess you meet mom your true love"

"oh well that's in the past"i said remembering faolan

"well ok"she said as we watched the train go by

prov faolan

"guys!"i said as the others looked at me

"what"chill said

"have you ever noticed that the train leads to somewhere else"

"no"flme said walking up to me

"well lets go on it"flash said leading the group on the train

***the train lead to yellow stone***

"wow where are we"i said as we jumped off the train

"i have no idea"jet said standing next to flame

prov Lasky

"dad i will be right back"i said walking off

"hey boron!"

"yeah"a light black with white belly wolf with golden eyes said

"come i found something"

"i always wonder about boron his' mom's eyes seem dead and his' dad's eyes seem evil yet his' eyes seem pure with life maybe because he is the same age as me or is it"i thought in my head till he spoke up

"so Lasky where are we going"

"we are here look down"i said on top of the ridge

"other wolves"he said as his eyes got wide

"we must tell the others"

"NO! we never meet outside wolves i want to meet them"i said walking down the ridge

"wait lasky"he said following me

"hello there"

"who are you"jet said growling

"my name is Lasky his name is boron we are eight months old"

"oh great don't tell them everything"boron said standing behind me

"it's ok i'm faolan this is my brother flash, this is my sister flame,her mate jet,and his brother chill"

"wow!i geuss your not eight months"i said looking down

"no"faolan said with a caring voice

prov drew

"maybe the ridge will clear my mind"i said as i walked up and sat in the ridge

"what are those that's Lasky and other wolves"i said running to them

i pined one down

"DREW!YOUR ALIVE"scremed the voice

"WHAT!JET!"isaid getting off jet

"DREW!"they all screamed

"how do they all know you if they just got here"lasky said

"oh umm Lasky boron these are my friends"i said nervously

"oh"

"jet and chill are my brothers"

"oh!so you are uncles!"lasky said hugging them

"UNCLES!drew what is going on"chill said with his eyes wide

"i will explain later but you guys need to go"i said looking all around

"drew can i tell mom about this"boron asked

"no if you do Lasky will never get to see them again"

"BORON DON'T BLOW THIS FOR ME HOTHEAD"she screamed

"ok ok"

"ok guys you need to go"i said shoving them away

"why"faolan asked

"because this is Sasha's tettoiry"then they all walked away

"bye uncles"lasky said as i lead them away

prov faolan

"do you think that drew and Sasha are mates"i said with sadness

" hates Sasha i bet he has a good reason why he has a pup"chill said with his cool guy smile

*after 3 hours drew came back alone*

"hey guys sorry about that"drew said walking towards us

"drew WHY AM I A UNCLE"jet said blowing his top

"come down jet your not really her uncle"

"what! then why did she say hi uncles"

"because Sasha and her pack took over this tettoiry and killed most of the pack and she was left so Sasha made her the mom"

"and you the dad"i said looking at him but not his eyes

"well uh some what"

"right so you and Sasha are mates right"i said as everyone watched a word fight about to break out

"no it's just i really want to take care of the pup"

"what about the other one"

"that's hothead and ceecee's pup"

"wow a killer having pup weird"

"you know whats even weird"

"what"

"boron likes Lasky"

"but aren't they cousins"jet said grossed out

"no Lasky's parents where chased out and boron was born in the pack"

"does she know that her parents where chased out?"i asked

"not really she knows that me and Sasha are not her parents"

"well we are going to let you two catch up"jet said as the others left

"so hows it back in jasper"

"it's not the same with out you"i said looking right in his eyes

"listen i think you guys should go if Sasha finds out about this she will flip and hunt you guys down"

"i don't care about Sasha i only care about you"

"i know and i only care about you but Sasha will kill you if you guys don't leave"

*mean while*

"i want to see my uncles"lasky said following the scent trail of drew

"i think we should tell the others"boron said

"NO!"lasky said pinning down boron

"you heard my dad if we do i will never get to see them again"

"sorry right"he said as Lasky got off of him

"look theres my dad and that lady faolan"

"i have to go faolan just stay out of sight ok"he said looking in my eyes

"ok"

"dude lets go before he sees us"lasky said running away

AN:hey i am still in trouble but i got to finish yay! any way i know i said that boron likes Lasky i don't want to go deep in to that but if you think i should you can pm me or tell me in review if you want me to go in to detail or not ! :D


	13. boron's big mouth

AN:this chapter might be short but that poll that was on the chapter 12 is still up on my profile, pm,or review any way this chapter might be short read to find out.: - D

prov boron

"i can't keep my mouth is this so hard Lasky can do does drew want us to keep it a serect"i said in my head on my way to the den

"dad"i said seeing my gone

"yes?"

"can i tell you a secret"

"sure what is it"

"well i saw Lasky's uncles"i said with my eyes closed

"WHAT!i mean what"he said getting up

"calm down i won't finish if you don't calm down"i said backing up

"sorry go on"he said with his eyes even more dead the before

"well their names are blaze and chill and they brought 3 other people i think it was flame flash and faolan"

"yes i see how about you go talk to your mother i want to talk with your aunt"he said walking out the den

"ok? hey mom!"

prov hothead

"sasha"i said walking in her den

"what hothead"

"boron told me something that you might want to hear"i said siting next to her

"what is it that the pup could have told you that i would want to hear"

"drew's friends are back"

"WHAT! WE LEFT JASPER TO GET AWAY FROM THEM NOW THEY WANT TO COME BACK TO TAKE DREW!"she said shouting

"i guess so"i said still siting

"if he knows then Lasky knows and if Lasky knows drew knows"she said walking back and fourth

"right and Lasky knows who they are because he said that he meet Lasky's uncles"

"yes i don't want them here there are only two things we can do and i don't want blood on my hands not now we will have digger spy on them but remember keep this to our selves and tell boron not to say anything else got it"she said with anger

"yes"i said walking out the den

"boron"i said seeing him talking to ceecee

"yes dad"

"come"

"now son this is just between us this is not to be told to anyone else ok"

"ok"he said walking off

"what was that about"ceecee said

"oh nothing"

"i am going to go get some food"

"ok she said in a sweet voice"

when hothead got there he just sat and thinked

"i wonder if me and ceecee having boron has something tp do with her becoming nice.i mean her eyes have more light and her voice is sweet not like when we killed blaze but sweet like she means to be sweet she is more caring"i said in my head

"i must tell digger what he must do"i said walking to his and Heep's den

"heep where is your brother"

"he is out looking for fish"she said with her sweet voice very different from ceecee's new voice

"ok"

"digger"

"yes"he said with fish in his mouth

"i have a mission for you"

"ok what is it"

"i need you to follow drew when he is going to do something then report back to me or Sasha"

"ok but what should i be looking for"

"some of his old friends"i said with him getting the gesture

"yes sure"he said while putting the fish down and heading out to find drew

prov digger

"where are you drew"i said out loud in a lower voice

"there you are"i said as i got low so drew could not see me

my eyes went wide i saw him talking to faolan

"i must tell hothead and sasha"i said running away

"SASHA!"i yelled when i went in her den

"HUSH!lasky just fell alseep"she said as she walked out the den

"what digger"

"i have news"

"yes what did you see"

"i have better news then what i saw"i said leading her to the place where i found drew and faolan talking

"i can't belive this"she said walking away

"there will be no blood in this but we must drive them out"

"yes mam"i said walking with her

"we get ready to night"

AN:sorry cut this so short but i want the next chapter to be about that and heads up i'm not sure which chapter it will be but it will be rated M like chapter 11 again i'm not sure which chapter that will be so heads review!


	14. i don't want blood

AN:this chapter faolan shows how mean she can be and Lasky does not have the same feelings as boron does after this read on to find out what i mean and there is fighting but not much blood

later that day

prov Sasha

"remember i don't blood on our paws i only want them gone understand"i said leading my tiny group to where i last saw drew talking to faolan

"well well look who's come back to play"

"SASHA!"flame screamed with jet growling

"yes i'm back and i want you and your family out"i said with growl in my voice

"but you wouldn't want to break your dear daughter's heart now would you"faolan said walking up next to jet and flame with chill and flash behind her

"your leave Lasky out of this"i said growling

"we could leave and break her heart or we could stay and keep her happy"

"i could not control my self rage and anger came back and know she wants to bring my daughter in this"i said in my head as i tackled faolan but not pinning her down

"FAOLAN!"flash screamed

"give up now faolan and go home!"i barked at her as i clawed her

"NEVER!"she screamed as she bit my paw then kicked me to a rock

"SASHA!"hothead yelled going after faolan till flash head budded him in the gut

hothead bite flash's muzzle while flash bite hothead's paw breaking it

"hothead"ceecee said growling going for flash

"FLASH!"flame said pinning ceecee down

ceecee threw flame off her flame kicked ceecee back when she got up

prov Lasky

"hey boron have you seen my mom or dad"

"i say your dad go on a hunt and i have no idea where your where Sasha is but have you seen my mom or dad"

"no lets go ask digger"i said leading the way to his den

"digger have you seen my mom and his mom"

"um no i don't know"he said with out in my eyes

"digger if you know tell us"i said in a alpha voice

"there at the ridge"he said with shame in his voice

"thanks!"

"ok to the ridge"boron said leading the way

"oh hey dad"

"hey kids where you off to"

"the ridge that's where mom is"i said not stopping

his eyes went wide and he ran past us

"come on lets follow him"i said running

prov Sasha

faolan was standing over me like she was domine over me

"so who is the omega now"she said in a deep voice

"NOT ME"i growled as i kicked her and she fell

"know you will leave"i said growling trying not to kill her

"let me think NO!"she said bite my paw then flipping me

"drew is mine and he will never be your's"

"my paw it's broken" i said in my head looking down at my paw

"now who is the one scrared"she said as she stepped on my hurt paw

everyone was fighting

"STOP!"a voice screamed

everyone stopped

"i'm gone for a hour and you all get in a war"drew said growling as faolan got off my paw

"HEAD OUT!"i yelled as i limped away

prov Lasky

"ok i think we are here"i said as i stopped dead in my tracks

"whats wrong" boron said looking at the red snow

we ran down to see everyone fine but covered in blood

"dad what happened"i said looking at my uncles with cuts and scars

"nothing Lasky just go check on your mom and the others"he said helping flame up

"mom"i said walking in my den

"hey sweet heart"she said hiding one of her paws

"what happened to your paw"i said smelling her blood drip

"oh nothing"she said licking the blood off

prov boron

"mom dad"i stoped short when i heard them talking in the den

"i swear if that faolan haven't said anything no one would have been hurt and my paw would be fine"

"i know hothead but at least no one was hurt to bad"

"hey mom hey dad"i said finally walking in the den

"hey boron"mom said as i layed down next to her

"dad what happened to your paw"i said seeing the bone out of place

"oh it's nothing"he said hiding his paw"umm i'm going to go to heep's den"he said limping out the den

"mom is what happened to dad really faolans fault"i said looking up to her

"yes"she said looking out the den

prov drew

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING"i said yelling at the the group

"what! they came to us telling us to leave!"chill said with growl in his voice

"ok but started the fight"i said trying not to yell

"SASHA"flame barked

"WHY"i barked back and everyone went silent

"you all know why tell me!"i said with anger in my voice

"because i talked about lasky"faolan said with her hed low

"WHAT!"i screamed

"i'm sorry i just did not want to leave you again"she said looking in to my eyes

*sighs*

"listen guys i know you want me to come home but i can't yet but i will some day just not today"i said seeing how much they wanted me to come back with them

"fine drew you made your choice you want to stay here lets go guys"faolan said not looking back at me

i went back to the den i shared with Sasha and Lasky i sat there and looked up at the stars

"dad"lasky said behind me

"yes"

"what really happened to my parents"she said knowing that her true parents did not just leave her

"when you get older i will tell you the real story"i said leading her deeper in the den and we both fell a sleep

AN:there you have it Lasky knows something about her parents and there was blood shed not to much though what will happen next chapter. review!


	15. lasky learns the cold hard truth

AN:so in this chapter a year has gone by i lost track on how old the charters are now but i know that Lasky and boron are 2 years old now and boron has some news to tell Lasky read on!

prov Lasky

"you will never catch me!"i said running over crakes in the ground

"oh yes i will"boron said running faster jumping over tiny puddles

we ran for hours till it was about to get dark

"Lasky i think it's time to go"boron said turning around

"what! we cn go home when it's dark"i said walking next to him

"it's not that it's just you know geysers are every where "he said looking around then back at me

"yeah"

"well digger told me that it could still come"

"oh then yeah we should go" said running with him following

but it was to late it started hot water coming every where

"Lasky watch out!"boron yelled as i jumped before i got hit with hot water

after a hour of hot water we finally made it out nd we just layed on the grass looking up at the stars

"hey Lasky"boron said looking into my eyes

"yes"i said looking into his eyes

"you know we are not really cousins right"

"yeah why?"

"well i have to tell you something"he sid sitting up

"what is it"i said sitting up and getting closer to him

he then did the most craziest thing ever..

i screamed in my head over and over "HE KISSED ME" i kissed him back right away

we kissed for 30 seconds more before we just sat there looking into each others eyes

"so is that what you wanted to tell me"i said blushing

"well that's not all"he said blushing a little

"i really like you"he said putting his paw on my paw

"wow"i said moving my paw

"what wrong i knew i should have just kept it to my self"he said turning around

"no it's ok i mean i like you to it's just i never expected it"i said putting my paw on his shoulder

"what that or fake cousin likes you and kissed you"he said looking right in my eyes

"well yes"i said looking t the ground

"but it's ok we are not even real cousins"

"true but what about the others"

"we won't tell any one"

"well ok"

"this could be our secret hide out"i said with a smile

"yeah! we can come here any time we want and it won't be weird because we always hang out"he said smiling

" come on we need to get back"i said leading the way

*next day*

prov drew

"dad please can i know please"Lasky begged

"i will tell you when you are older"i said walking away

"dad you have said that since i was 8 months old.i want to know"

*sighs*

"ok Lasky i will tell you the story about your parents"i said sitting down

"no i want to know why mom hates your family too i want to know every thing"she said siting down next to me

*sighs*

"ok"i said takeing in a deep breath

***drew then told Lasky everything from when he first meet Lasky to this point***

"Lasky"i said as she cried

"i need to go on a walk"she said running away trying to wipe the tears away

prov boron

*yawn*

"hey mom hey dad"i said opening my eyes as i saw them talking

"hey boron"dad said

"hey uncle hothead and aunt ceecee can i hang with boron"Lasky said looking at me

"sure boron Lasky is here"

"oh ok"i said walking out the den still yawning

"Lasky whats wrong"i said seeing her cry

"Sasha is evil"she said crying even harder

"what Sasha your mom"i said siting next to her

"shes not my mom she killed my old pack"she said crying on my chest

"WHAT!she killed your old pack!who told you this"i said with shock

"drew told told me everything"

"well does any of this have to do with my parents"i asked hoping the anwser was no

"boron i will only tell you if you want to know"she said looking up at me

i looked over the hill then said "yes"

my whole world crashed and i cried not know how evil my mom and was

"Lasky i can't be with you"i said backing away

"why"she said walking towards me

"because evil runs through my blood"

"no boron it doesn't"

"yes it does"

"boron stop it does not"she said kissing me

kissed her back

"Lasky let's get out of here"

"no i don't want to see Sasha"

"no i mean leave Yellowstone let's go to jasper"i said with my eyes wide

"you mean leave for good"

"yes get away from them and we can take drew with us. he's a good guy right?"

"yeah but"

"no buts i will tell my parents we are going to start a pack and we want to go somewhere else"

"but"

"no buts you tell Sasha that and we need drew so he can help us out"i said running off

"mom dad i have to tell you something"i said not looking in their eyes

"sure boron"my mom said

"well me and Lasky want to start our own pack away from Yellowstone"

"WHAT!"they said at the same time

"boron Lasky is your cousin"my dad said looking at me like i'm crazy

"dad she is not my real cousin aunt Sasha adopted her that does not count"

"still"they could not finish when i cut them off

"guys i'm doing it one way or the other"

"fine if that's what you want"she said then i walked out the den forever

i walked up to find Lasky near her den but not in it

"Lasky what are you doing"

"well umm i don't know what to say"

"well just say you want to start a pack with me somewhere far from here and you want to take drew with us"

"ok got it"

prov Lasky

"mom"i said walking in her den

"yes sweet heart"

"me and boron want to start a pack"

"ok"

i was shocked on how clam she was

"far from here i mean out of yellowstone"yet she was still calm

"ok"

"and can we take dad so he can help"then she just stared at me

"sure"she finnally said

"really thanks"i said hugging her

"come on she said yes"i said leading boron to where drew was

"DREW!"

"what"

"you are going to see your one true love again"boron said walking up to him

"faolan"drew said with wide eyes

"yes!and all Sasha knows is that you are helping us start a pack far from here so lets go!i said leading once again

"drew is this the right train"

"yes i think so"

"then lets go"boron said jumping on the moving train and we followed

prov drew

***when they finally got back to jasper they were greated by young pups***

"HAULT"the biggest pup said

"where is your mom and dad"lasky sid looking down at the pups

"there coming but for now you are to sit and wait"the big one said

"DREW!"screamed a voice

"jet?JET!"i said running to jet

"man i thought you where never coming back"

"i know i never thought i would never come back but i'm back because of Lasky and boron"

"then thank you boron and Lasky"flame said walking up to them

"no problem if drew did not tell me what Sasha has done i would no be here now"

"yeah i told her everything Sasha did"

"well how about we go back to the pack they will be glad to see you"jet said walking back to the pack

prov Lasky

"hey flame who's pups are these

"me and jet' is bouncer and slam"

"oh so bouncer is the fiste little pup huh"

"got that right"the little black pup with light red eyes said

"why do they call you slam"

"because i like to slam into things"the light grey pup with red eyes said

"oh how cute a sister and brother"

"yeah only if slam would stop slamming bouncer then it would be cute"flam said laughing

prov faolan

"hey flash have you seen flame"

"sorry no"

"FAOLAN!"i heard a voice scream my name

"WHAT!"

"i have a present for you"

"but it's not my birthday"

"i know but who cares"

"now open your eyes"

"DREW!"

AN:so there you have boron and Lasky are in love flame and jet had 2 pups and drew is back in jasper yay! THE LAW HAS LOST AND LOVE HAS ONE YAY! NOW REVIEW ps.i also want to say sorry to thoughs who were adopted and they were offended i'm sorry )


	16. the law has lost!

AN:so this is the last chapter poo! but a story has to end at some point even if i don't want it to. any way the law has lost and true love always READ ON TO SEE LOVE WIN ONCE AGAIN! and this chapter might be short because i don't really know what to say

prov faolan

"DREW!YOUR BACK" i said hugging him

"yeah"he said hugging me back

"i will leave you two alone"blaze said walking away

"faolan i missed you so much"he said about to kiss me

i kissed him back before i could say anything

after that we talked for hours

"so what now"i said walking with him

"i don't know maybe we could get married"he said stopping

"i would love that"i said looking in his eyes

"when blaze came back we told him that we were going to get married blaze was so happy he told flash and they told the pack"

"when the big day came i was so excited"

"i was really happy when my cousin came"

"drew!" i heard a voice call

"duff!" i said hugging the large red male with dark purple eyes

"what are you doing here"

"well i heard you where getting married and i couldn't stay away" he said sitting down

"yeah.. how's aunt Lilly and uncle garth"

"oh well they past but they lived a long happy life" he said laughing

"great"

"so how's aunt Kate and uncle Humphrey

"oh they past too and they had a crazy life" i said smiling

"great"

"i think it's time to go" he said standing up

"yeah" i said walking with him

"when i got there i saw a big crowd of wolves"

"i was scared then i saw my family and drew then i wasn't scared anymore"

"me and drew did all the steps on becoming mates my favorite part was the nibbling of the ear"

"then at the very end we rubbed nose's and the pack went crazy"

"barks and howls every where jumping and playing"

"i was so happy and so was drew"

"we left to find a den of our own"

"a very old member of the pack showed us the place where hutch used to live and we lived there"

"months later me and drew had our very own pup"

"we named her sienna"

"sienna was very different from us she had white fur with grey on the top of her back her eyes a very bright yellow full of life but she was still our's and i loved that about her"

**AN: yes i rewrote the ending i think this one is better then the last ending anyway this is the first part of the story the next chapter is the second part REVIEW!**


	17. part two

**AN:so this is the second new part i'm adding to this story this part is about faolan and drew rasing sienna but it's more about sienna and new secrets are unrevalied later on and it might be a love story so read on! and when i put the lines time has past and when the words get all fancy they will look like this** _i wonder _**and i won't put quotes but it's only for the people on prov like prov faolan will get internal thought and only that person so read on and review at the end**

**FAOLAN AND DREW PART 2**

**PROV SIENNA**

"MOM!" i yelled walking in my den

"yes sweet heart i'm right here you don't need to yell" my mom said laying down

"oh ok well can me and king and knight hang out" i said standing in the front of the den

"just king and knight" my mom said with grin

"what no celia is coming too" i said with a bit of a blush

"oh well ok you four have fun" my mom said as i walked out the den with a smile

* * *

_i walked around looking for my three friends_

_then i finally found one of them walking out there den_

_it was celia_

_she had a nice shiny black pelt it looked nice in the sun but it tried her out so she did not run as me and our friends_

_but she had a nice pair of green eyes like emeralds which made her stand out_

"hey sienna" she said walking up to me

"hey celia have you seen king or knight"

"yeah they said they were going to wait for us in the forest"

"well then lets not keep them waiting" i said leading the way to the forest

* * *

_when we finally got deep in the forest there was no sign of the two boys_

_but it did not shock me they always did this_

_they told one of us were they would go then hide from us and scare us _

_more celia than me_

"sienna where could they be i mean we followed their scent here but there not here" celia said looking around

"i bet they are here just pranking us again COME ON OUT YOU'VE BEEN CAUGHT RED HANDED" i said listening for the slightest sound

"are you sure i mean don't you think they would have come out by now" celia said a little scared

_i couldn't blame her for being scared_

_when the boys do this should she would always get hurt_

_even though her black fur made her look big and strong we all knew she was fragile and weak but i never said anything_

"don't worry celia you won't get hurt"

"are you sure"

"yes now hush i want to see if i could pick up a sound" i said as my ears went up and twitching

_then out of no where two large things cam from the trees falling on top of me and celia_

"well i guess you didn't see that coming" a wolf said on top if me

_when i got a good look of the grinning wolf on me_

_i saw that it had black fur like celia but not as dark of a black_

_and he had two different eye colors one a very nice light blue the other a very dark blue_

_he was small like a pup but her was very strong_

_the other wolf that was on celia was very different _

_he was a very nice shade of white with teal eyes_

_he didn't look as strong as the wolf on me and was smaller_

"king get off me" i said pushing him off me but not pushing him to the ground

_right after the other male get off celia and walked over to king_

"well knight another one for the boys and zero for the girls" king said with a huge grin on his face

"you jerks you could have hurt celia" i said helping celia up

"i know that's why knight fell on her and i fell on you"

"well thats great lets just get to the eastern side" i said as me and celia walked away from the two boys

_i noticed when me ad celia walked past the two boys _

_when knight looked at celia she blushed under her black fur_

_i always knew she had a crush on knight but i never knew it was so big_

* * *

_when we finally got to the other side we were gretted by two pups_

_it was claw's and scar's pups_

_we never got along with them they were always making fun of king and celia for being different_

"look it's misses and mister weird eyes" tails said laughing with her brother

"shut up flea bags" king growled as celia hang her head low in shame

"flea bags at least we look normal" jake said getting mad

"let's go guys they are only looking for a fight" i said leading the group away

* * *

"ok so do you want to go up the mountain or do you want to go in the field" i asked sitting down in the grass

"no place where there is no shade from the sun" celia said sitting next to me but near knight

"i say mountain there are lots of trees" king said smiling and fist pumping knight

"yeah the mountain" celia said wagging her tail

"well ok then let's go"

* * *

"so how about girls vs boys" knight said standing next to his brother

"um no you two would win like come on knight has the brains and king has the muscle" i said only making them grin and blush

"thanks so how about celia and king and me and sienna" knight said sitting

"what why!" knight and celia said at the same time

_i knew why they didn't want to be together_

_celia wanted to be with knight and king was to extreme for her_

_king didn't want to be with celia because she was to lame for her_

"why can't it be me and sienna and you with celia" king said upset by who was teamed up with who

"because sienna is strong like you and celia is smart like me so it makes no sense to put the teams like that" knight said sounding smarter then usely

"that does make sense" i said blushing a little at what knight said about me and celia having celia blush harder than me

"fine" knight sighed

"good now remember the team to take out each team-mate wins got it" i said looking at everyone nod their heads

"good now go find your bases" i said as each team ran a different way

* * *

_me and knight took up base in a small cave hidden in the snow_

"so whats the plan" knight asked looking smaller the ever before in the small cave

"well i will take out king you take out celia"

"got it king is does not relie on smelling just seeing and hearing"

"got it celia only relies on sight"

"ok let's go" i said walking out

_i knew king and celia would stick out like saw paws up here_

_there was still some snow on the ground so me and knight could hide well_

_i only wonder how king and celia are doing_

**PROV KING**

"so celia i know sienna will be going after me and knight will be going after you" i said sitting down

_me and celia picked spot that had lots of trees that blocked out the sun_

"well who do i take out" celia as if she was in deep thought

"well you take out no one you will be the bait" i said as i saw celia get a little made

"why i'm not use less" celia said trying not to scream

"i know that's why your bait"

_celia looked like she was about to burst _

_but she didn't she just clawed the ground_

"celia i didn't mean to be mean but knight said it himself your smart and weak and i'm strong and..." i didn't get to finish when celia yelled at me

"WHAT THAT YOUR STRONG AND DUMB" she screamed at me backing me up to a tree

"celia calm down i didn't mean it like that" i said putting my paws on her shoulders to calm her down

"i'm sorry i just lost it" she said backing up

_i wasn't as close to celia as sienna was but when i was around her she was made fun of because her eyes orhow fraglie she was and she would have to be a omge_

_but even though she goes through this she always has a smile and thats what makes her tough even though not many people can see that _

"it's ok how about we go take out sienna and knight" i said trying to get ceila back to her happy side

"sure lets go" celia said as we talked and walked

* * *

_i took in the trees and celia took to the open grounds_

_i saw a white figure moving in the snow sneaking up to celia_

_and i know who it was_

_it was knight me only being able to see his teal eyes i jumped from the trees_

_and landed on knight_

"get off me king" knight said as his face was in the snow and i was on his back

"ok but where's sienna" i said with a grin

"right here" i heard a voice from behind me

_it was sienna she pinned celia_

_it ws just me and her_

_and i had to admit i do have a small crush on sienna_

_even though we where only 6 months old _

"well, well, well it comes down to us" i said getting off knight

"yep" she said lounging at me

_i kicked her off and got on top of her_

"looks like king is still the king of this game" i said as i grinned and everyone laughed but sienna

"haha get off me" she said pushing me off her

"wow it's getting dark we should get going" celia said as her dark fur started to fade in the night

"yeah lets go" knight said walking next to me

* * *

_when we got back to the west side celia was un-see able and i could still be seen but you had to have very good eyesight to see me_

_me and knight walked the girl's home_

_and when we got home we got in trouble for going home so late but when our mom got down we went into a deep sleep_

**PROV SIENNA**

_when i got home i saw both my parents asleep and let out a sigh of relief only to wake my mom up_

"young lady your late" she said only opening her eyes

"sorry mom we were just having too much fun" i said laying down next to her

"fine but next time please tell me if your going to be late"

"yes mom" i said nuzzling up to her and going to sleep

**AN: yeah sorry this update took so long i was thinking of what to put anyway like i said this is a love story so yeah there are 4 charters i want to do the love part on celia, knight, king and sienna it will be a love square or whatever you can vote either on my profile or in the reviews your pick on how it should go REVIEW!**


End file.
